White Slavery
by SilverDarkrai
Summary: What would happen if the people took white kids into slavery? What would happen if the Fullmetal Alchemist was a slave and had no Alchemy in him anymore? Not to mention the water duelist Barian is one too. A girl with something she never knew of and her friend with the same power, but knew. (No Racism in this... its a bad title to use, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_"Work without love is slavery." – Mother Teresa_

_ Those were the words I lived off of. My other friends believed in, __"Death is better than slavery." – Harriet Ann Jacobs.__ That was a lie to me. If that was true, they would have died by then. I wouldn't let them though. Not ever! I worked with tons of other slaves but, the only ones I was really friends with were Noelle, Ed, and Reginald. When we first met up, we all knew we wouldn't survive anything. Our owners kept us away most of the time, but we got to meet up on Sundays at the church, sometimes work together. The work we went through was really brutal, especially for our young ages. Noelle and I taking the youngest age of 12, Reginald 14, and Ed who is still as short as me, also being the oldest at a whopping 15 years old! So yeah, that's nice. It's like having two older brothers and a same age sister._

_The first one out of them who I really met first was Reginald. We were being sold and after I was sold to a greedy owner, he was up next. They were more brutal to him than to me. Probably due to his uncaring and cold personality. They pushed him to the ground and started beating him when he tried to fight back. I watched in horror and wanted to look away, but my owner made me watch by shoving my head up to the beaten male. Lots of people wanted him due to his strength and will to go on. We were younger that time but, it's been a few years now. He's learned his ways from his daily beatings. Or so I hope._

_When I met Noelle, it was only last year. I was going to church and I saw another slave being beaten by other slaves. I wanted to step up, but a kid with blond hair stepped up for me and got the others away. Noelle thanked him once she was able to get up. I never knew that boy was Ed till later when we got introduced. She thought we already knew each other and I got Ed to help her. So, we became friends from a misunderstanding._

_The story I'm about to tell you happened many years ago. This is the true story about our lives in tragedy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Song of Slaves

Another day in the field for Noelle and me. Ed and Reginald were working with the livestock we would have to kill later. That sent a shiver down my spine. I knew killing animals was wrong, but it had to be done for our masters. They were disgusting people who would buy people just so they could sit around and watch us in pain. Our masters needed to know something. We were human too! We weren't livestock! Heck, I would put them through the freakin meat grinder just to show them what it's like! Ok so, too much… I looked over to Noelle who was still working while I had my mental rant. Lucky slave. But of course, she was also watching Blondie, Edward Elric. I don't see how special he is; only that he's probably as tall as me. Sure, he was shirtless at times but, that didn't prove anything. I knew Noelle had a thing for Ed. Well, that's her most of the time. She says she goes through phases. I couldn't agree more!

It wasn't long till one of the older slaves began to whistle a tune. I recognized it from church! All Night All Day, Angels Watching Over Me My Lord. That was one of the best songs we sang. Some other slaves began to sing the lyrics to the song. I joined in as well.

_"__All Night, All Day. Angels watching over me my lord._

_All Night, All Day. Angels watching over me._

_Now I lay me down to sleep, Angels watching over me my lord._

_Pray the Lord my soul to keep, Angels watching over me."_

As we stopped singing, our owners came out, thinking we were not doing our jobs. The older slaves saw whips and had Noelle and me run to get the other kids. We quickly got Ed and Reginald, along with a few other kids and began to run to the shelters we were given by our owners. Some of the small kids hid in the hay stacks and their blankets, thinking they were safe. This reminded me of the first time we had to hide as slaves.

_*Flashback*_

_Other slave children were crying as we all ran to the shelters. Our masters sent out dogs to kill some of the slower and weaker slaves. I watched in horror as some of my friends before we became slaves were killed right in front of me! My friends made sure I kept running though. We quickly got to the shelters and the older slaves made us hide in the stalls with the animals that were going to get killed sooner or later. How sad… All four of us huddled together and prayed we'd be alive when this ended. The sound of the hound's claws came closer to the opening of the shelter. Some other slaves were hurrying to find a place to hide before…they were killed by the hounds. We could hear the barking and growling of the dogs' right outside the stable we hid in. They scratched the door, knowing we were hidden in there. We all hugged each other, hoping we'd be still alive again. The screams and cries of other slaves sounded before powerful voices sounded throughout the shelter. Our masters!_

_*End Flashback*_

Like back then, we first hid the children then hid in the same stall as when we were kids. Of course, there was no cow or horse there since we had to kill it. We prayed for our survival till the dogs came in. Most of the slaves survived this attack, but some of the unlucky ones were found. After the attack, we came back out and found most of the kids alive. One of the little kids looked at the door when I picked them up. When I looked over a kid that was about maybe an inch taller than Reginald was standing right at the door. Judging by his clothing, he wasn't one of us. This kid wasn't a slave. I placed the little kid back on their feet and walked to the new male. Ed tried to stop me, but I shook him off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

New Kid. Unknown Signs.

I was about maybe a foot away from the new kid till I stopped. We stared right at each other, my green eyes meeting his red eye. The other eye was covered by his dark brown hair. His skin was pale like mine, almost white. The clothing, black shoes, pants, and even the jacket that covered his mouth, were in black. (This slavery was going on in modernish time people.) He must've been working for one of the masters that were here. Maybe, looking for the survivors and planning to kill them! I was about to ask who he was but, he cut me off. "I see your working hard to keep some of the slaves here safe. That's a great **commitment** for someone like you." He sounded like some stuck up rich kid, bragging how great of a father he had. But he emphasized the word, commitment. What was up with this kid?

"Who are you? Just by looking at your clothing, you're not a slave. Were you sent here by our masters?" I sternly ask him. He peered around my figure, seeing Noelle, Ed, and Reginald holding all the little kids close to them to keep them safe. He looked straight back at me; his red eye looking like it was glowing.

"What in the name of the Devil are you talking about?" He muttered to me. So, he wasn't trying to kill us? "Why would I hurt you?" He asked as he stepped closer to me. I quickly backed away a few steps to let him in. The new kid didn't seem to like the smell of the stable due to him pulling the jacket up a bit to his face.

I closed the opening to the shelter and sat down on a few bales of hay. The kids went off to play in the dirt inside the shelter as well. Reginald, Ed, and Noelle sat beside me. "So, tell us who you are?" Ed started as we all waited. The male was silent.

"I wouldn't want to give personal information to a runt like you." Ooh, harsh… Noelle had to hold Ed back as he went on his 'I'm not a runt' rant to the new kid. The male leaned against a wooden beam that was holding up the metal roof.

"Before our friend goes on his little rant, could you tell us at least why you're here?" Reginald asked calmly, unlike Ed. The kid sighed into his jacket; bring it up to his face once more.

"I don't wish to give too much information in one day." He paused then went on. "I'm a slave like you guys. Well, was one...I was adopted by a very rich master and he had a wife. They treated me more like a son than a slave. I never knew my real name but, they named me…" He stopped as he got to his name. Was he ok? The male let some of his hair fall out of place onto his face as he coughed into his jacket. Was the scent of the stables too much for him?

"Hey, you want to head outside for a bit to clear yourself up?" I asked as my friends looked at me as if I've gone mad. I wasn't really this nice to new people, especially when they act so cruel to me and my friends. But, I felt as if I knew this kid. He seemed innocent in the inside even though he was cold on the outside. He stopped coughing for a small moment to nod and stand on his feet. I jumped down from my sitting place and led him outside. He sounded like a heavy smoker, or someone who had asthma. I knew how it felt when you first walk into the stables and that horrible smell hits ya. Terrible…

Once we got outside, I led him to the side of the shelter were the scent was weaker than being inside. He was still coughing into his jacket for at least 10 more minutes till he sighed and tried to get his breath back. I didn't want to touch him though. What if he glares and starts coughing again? What if he attacks me? He claimed he was a slave like us though. The new kid fixed himself up before talking to me. He sounded more serious than when he was inside.

"Sorry." He started as he averted his eyes to me. "I lived in the city so, I never adapted to the smell of animal crap." He chuckled and smirked. "By the way, my name is Gen. That's what those masters of mine gave me." He didn't seem so thrilled to tell me his name.

"Sounds like a nice name. Is there a special meaning to it?" I asked, but then remembered, "Oh sorry. My name's Zoroark." He was silent. Did I say something wrong? "Hey Gen? How did you get here?" I asked, knowing our masters wouldn't let such a kid in so easily.

"My father comes here every month and stays for a week." He replied. So, Gen's been here for about as long as I've been here! Why hasn't he showed his face to us before? I was so caught up in my thoughts to have even realized I was leaning against the side of the shelter. But suddenly, Gen started acting strange. He pinned me up to the side and started to look around my body for something. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and tried to push him away. His story checks out. Gen was clearly stronger than my weak form. He then stared at me with his one eye. "Where are you hiding it?" He murmured to me. My face explained it all. What was he talking about? What was I hiding? The male began to get a little fed up with me. I was still pinned to the wall by a guy. Not the greatest picture. Gen didn't give up on me. He continued to look around me then stared up at me again, glancing at my clothing. This dude was sick! A blush formed on my cheeks as I looked down. "I'm not interested in slave women like you." He said coldly, knowing what I was thinking. We slaves wore just basically rags on our body and that's it. Nothing else. He made an acceptation for me not to take the entire uniform off. I lowered the sleeves pass my shoulders. It had to be cold out as well! I closed my eyes as if I was waiting for punishment but instead, Gen was gentle with me. Probably because seeing the few scars that were deeper than normal scars, made him upset. He didn't seem like that type though. His hands were cold against my bare skin, but gentle. Gen continued his search till he found what he was looking for. The male applied a bit more pressure on my right shoulder blade where most my scars were. I bit my tongue to keep myself quiet. Once he noticed my pain, he slowly took his hand away and pulled the rags back up onto my shoulders.

Finally, done with whatever the heck that was! I looked at him again as he walked in front of me to look at my face. "What the heck!? Why did you do that?" I basically almost flipped out on Gen but, he didn't seem to care. I placed my hand on my right shoulder, trying to reach my shoulder blade that was still hurting. I tried to calm myself down before I would call the others out too. Once I was calm, Gen began to speak again.

"You're one of us." He whispered to me at first. "You have the sign of Commitment." Clearly, I had no idea what he was talking about. I don't have any tattoos on me, or so I hope.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I lowered my hand to my hip. He didn't reply. Gen took his jacket off and showed me his mark on his left shoulder. "That's just some fancy tattoo." I tried to deny what I was seeing. (He still had a thin, light gray shirt on.) He glared at me, hearing my statement.

"Don't deny it! This is what you are!" Gen was shouting at me with the softest voice I've ever heard someone have. He covered his mark and put his jacket on again. "This is what your life is going to be. If you join the rest of us, you'll be able to leave this place." Why does he keep saying "us?" Who was "us?"

"Another one of your friends has a sign as well. I can't tell who it is, so be happy you might have a friend joining us." Gen was still talking coldly about my friends. It's like he had no respect for them! Did he really hate slaves that much? Well, he was or is one per-say.

We went back into the shelter where Noelle and Reginald were putting the kids to bed. Ed however, already fell asleep. What a slacker, I thought to myself. Gen was given glares by Reginald and a couple other kids that were still awake. Noelle didn't seem to care much for the new kid still. I gave a warning glare to them before smiling a bit at Gen. "So, you'll be were the masters are I guess." I said to Gen who only nodded. "So, we'll be seeing you tomorrow too?" Another nod from Gen. He then left us to go back to his fancy, rich house. I looked back to Noelle and Reginald, who didn't seem happy with me. "What?" I asked.

"Why were you so nice to that kid?" Reginald asked, crossing his arms.

"That kid has a name. It's Gen ok. I honestly don't know what's going on. He keeps saying I'm one of them or something. He also said something about me having the sign of Commitment." I shrugged as the two looked at me as if I was joking. "Gen said that if I go with him… I could be free." Now they looked convinced. Reginald wasn't as much as Noelle though.

"He could be tricking you just to kill you." The male said to me as he averted his eyes away from me.

"Don't you start with me, Reginald!" I shouted, but not enough to wake up anybody. Most of us were heavy sleeping slaves. I almost got into a fist fight with let's say my small crush till Noelle broke us up.

"Zoroark, Reginald, enough! Look, all we can say is Gen may or may not be able to get us out of nightmare. If he can, great. But, I'm sorry Zoroark. We can't judge people just by how they act to one of us. Judging by how he acts to all of us, he might be trying to get to you. I normally don't take sides but, I have to agree with Reginald." When did Noelle start giving emotional speeches? Totally not like her.

"So now you're going against me?" I was crushed. "Fine. You guys can just ruin this moment for me."

Reginald sighed before he hugged me. I began to cry into his chest softly. "We're only trying to protect you Zoroark." He whispered, but it didn't matter to me. My friends don't trust the new kid that seems so alone and afraid in the inside, but cold on the outside. I made Noelle and Reginald turn against me. All I have as friends now were Ed who won't be with me long, and Gen. After a few minutes, I've cried myself to sleep. Reginald laid me down to sleep on the hay stack we all slept on. Noelle had passed out next to Ed while Reginald took a while to fall asleep at the top of the stack.


End file.
